Vs. Spinda
Vs. Spinda is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/12/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty and Max exit the Petalburg Woods, Misty reaching to the sky with excitement! Misty: Finally! We’re out of that stupid forest! That is not what I came to Hoenn for! Where are the beautiful oceans?! Max: We’ll be able to see it once we reach Rustburo City. It shouldn’t be more than a few days away now. Wingull: Wingull! Wingull! Ian: You sure? There’s a structure up ahead. Max: No way! Max runs up the road, coming across a Contest Hall. There are several trainers gathered around, working on performances with their Pokémon. There are Skitty, Duskull, Snorunt, Kecleon and Seviper, while a Beautifly and Venomoth flutter around each other, when the Beautifly descends, landing on Max’s head. Beautifly has small red spots on her wings. Max: (Chuckling) Cool! A Beautifly! Ian and Misty arrive, Ian scanning Beautifly. Pokédex: Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen Misty: Oh, wow! It’s so beautiful! Janet: Thank you. I have worked long and hard on grooming it. Janet and Chaz come over, Venomoth landing on Chaz’s arm, while Beautifly flies back over to Janet. Ian: Grooming it won’t do much for battle. Max: I think that this a Pokémon Contest Hall! Misty: Contest hall? Janet: You’ve never been to a Pokémon Contest? Misty: No. Ian and I aren’t from this region. I’m Misty by the way. Max: And I’m Max! Janet: I’m Janet. And this is Chaz. Misty: So, what is a Contest? Chaz: There are two parts, a performance stage and a battle stage. The performance stage shows off the beauty or uniqueness of your Pokémon’s moves or combinations, while the battle stage shows off your style in battle. Max: This is what Brendan was interested in, and what he probably ran away to do. Ian: In that case, let’s stay and watch. I’m interested to see how they battle when they focus so much on beauty. Janet: It’s not just the beauty of the Pokémon. It’s about the combos as well. You’ll see in the Contest. End Scene Ian, Misty and Max are in the stands of the Contest arena, where Vivian appears on the stage. Vivian: Welcome, everyone, to the Rustburo Contest! Today, we have a wide array of coordinators prepared to show their stuff for you today! Today, we have three judges with us! First, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, our very own Nurse Joy! And now, I present to you our first coordinator of the day! Give a big round of applause for Janet! Janet walks onto the stage, pulling out her Pokéball. Janet: Beautifly, time to shine! The Pokéball release Beautifly, which uses Flash with its wings, shining brightly. The crowd gasps in amazement. Janet: Now, go for Hidden Power! Beautifly forms orbs of light around herself, which shines even brighter from the Flash. The Hidden Power is then released, scattering around the arena. Janet: Now, Struggle Bug! Beautifly closes her wings, glowing with a red aura. She extends them out, releasing a powerful energy blast, expanding out and hitting the Hidden Power, causing them to explode, it raining sparkles onto the field, the crowd in awe. Ian: So, it’s not just appearance. Power and technique is just as viable. Max: Wow. It’s definetely not as girly as me or Dad thought it’d be. Misty: The dazzling attention grabber, the constant control of the stage, and that breathtaking finale! I think she could win this whole thing! The Contest continues, the other Coordinators performing. Skitty juggles balls using Double Slap with its tail, Duskull uses Scary Face to frighten the judges, Snorunt uses Icy Wind, Kecleon uses its Color Change to disappear leaving only its stripe, and Seviper uses Coil. Chaz has Venomoth use Confusion on a tea set, pouring tea for all the judges. Max: Unique performances seem to go over pretty well. Misty: None of these guys are even a match for Janet’s performance. Ian: Chaz would be the best contender. Battle wise, I think they’d be even. Vivian: What a pool of competitors today! And now, we have one last coordinator! Give a big round of applause for Brendan! Max: Brendan?! On the stage is Brendan, wearing a red jacket with black pants, and a white hat on his head resembling hair. He wears a one strap backpack over his shoulder. He pulls a Pokéball out of his bag, expanding it. Brendan: The stage is set for our contest debut! Don’t fail me now, Spinda! Brendan tosses the Pokéball to the sky, choosing Spinda. Spinda has one red spot on its forehead, as well as on the tips of its ears. Spinda: Spinda! Spinda lands on its feet with a salute, then stumbles sideways afterwards. It works to regain its balance, everyone laughing as Spinda’s head drops back and forth. Ian scans Spinda. Pokédex: Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokémon. All Spinda have a unique spot pattern, no two are alike. It walks around as if dizzy, it foiling enemy attacks. Vivian: Well, this certainly a twist! Spinda isn’t really known for being cute or tough. Brendan: (Eyes close) That’s why it has a little dance for you. Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as does the first few rows of viewers. Spinda then starts dancing speratically, causing Brendan, Vivian, the judges and the first few rows of the crowd dancing in the same manner. Ian: Teeter Dance? Max: It causes the opponent to dance in confusion. Though, I never imagined it being used like this. The effects fade, with Brendan the only one still affected by the Teeter Dance. Brendan: (Loopy) Now, let’s Flail it! Spinda lays on the ground and Flails back and forth, Brendan forced to do the same thing. They both make jarring noises as they go, the whole crowd bursting in laughter. Vivian: This is probably the most entertaining performance for the day, that’s for sure! Brendan: Wrap it up with Dizzy Punch! Spinda and Brendan stand and spin in a circle, Spinda’s fist glowing with multi-colored energy. Spinda holds it over its head, the two spinning like an ice skater. They come to a stop, both stumbling as if dizzy. The crowd stands and cheers, as they salute. Vivian: And with that, the first round is finished! It’ll take a little time for the judges to determine which two coordinators will move on to the final round! End Scene Brendan approaches Janet and Chaz in the coordinator waiting area, with a smirk on his face. Brendan: (Slyly) So, what’d you think of that performance, Janet? Pretty cool, wasn’t it? Janet: (Chuckling) On how you flailed around on the floor like a fool? Yes, it was hilarious. Brendan: How about a date with yours truly after this is all over, regardless of the winner? Chaz steps in front of him, a bit angry. Chaz: You making a move on my girl, punk? Brendan: (Sheepishly) Oh, no! No! I certainly am not! (He turns away, mumbling) Not anymore. Brendan walks off, stopping before crashing into Max. Brendan: Max?! Max: Brendan! Max hugs Brendan’s legs, him confused. Brendan: But, how, (Gasps) Dad’s not here, is he? Max: No, but he wants you to come home! (Teasingly) You’re in trouble! Brendan: Oh, shut it, pipsqueak! There’s no way he sent just you to get me. What, is Kenny with you? Ian: No, me. Brendan looks up, seeing Ian’s hardened expression, him shouting in recoil. Brendan: Agh! Scary looking guy! Misty: Of course, Ian is lacking manners. (Misty comes out from behind Ian.) I’m Misty, and this is Ian. Brendan: (Putting on the charm) Well, hello, Misty. I have to say, you are a sight for sore eyes! Is that your natural hair color? Misty: (Giggling) Yep! And it’s nice to get some appreciation every once in a while. If only someone would notice how beautiful I am. Max: Okay, it’s time to head home, Brendan. Dad’s waiting. Max grabs Brendan’s arm, but he pulls it away. Brendan: No way! I’m here to fulfill my dream of becoming a top coordinator! And I’m not heading home until I do! Max: You don’t get a say in this! Brendan: You don’t get to tell me what to do, shortie! Max: Ian, tell him that he’s going home! Ian remains silent, everyone looking at him. On the TV screen, Vivian appears. Vivian: Welcome back! Thank you for the wait, but now, I will present the two coordinators going on to the battle round. The first place in the performance round is Janet! Janet: We did it, Beautifly! Vivian: And second place is Brendan! Brendan: Yeah! In your face, Chaz! (Chaz stares angrily at him.) Uh, sorry, man. Over excited. Misty: Congratulations Brendan! That’s awesome! Max: Ha! Like you’re good at battling like Dad! That’s why you ran to this flashy stuff! Brendan: I’ll show you! I’ll take the win and show you and dad! Max: Ian, say something! Ian: I’m interested in seeing a contest battle. Ian walks out of the waiting room. Misty: He doesn’t say much. Brendan: So far, my impression of him is a scary person not to cross. Brendan and Janet are standing on the contest field, as a monitor appears behind them, with their images and a score bar. Vivian: Welcome to the battle round! This match will be five minutes long, with each attack causing the opponent’s score to go down depending on connection, appeal and intensity. The coordinator with the highest score at the end will be the winner! Ian: So they don’t necessarily have to defeat their opponent to win the contest battle. Vivian: And, battle begin! Janet: Beautifly, time to shine! Janet throws the Pokéball, choosing Beautifly. Beautifly: Beautifly! Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan chooses Spinda, who stumbles in a circle. Spinda: Spinda! Janet: Beautifly, Hidden Power! Beautifly forms Hidden Power, and fires the orbs at Spinda. Spinda walks forward, stumbling through, dodging each attack, them exploding on the ground in sparkles. Janet’s score goes down. Ian: Janet’s score decreased? Max: If the attacks miss, then it gives points in Brendan’s favor. Brendan: Psybeam! Spinda’s eyes glow, firing a multi-colored beam at Beautifly. Beautifly ducks down and dodges, lowering Brendan’s score. Janet: Flash, to String Shot! Beautifly uses Flash, blinding Spinda, it stumbling at a greater rate than before. Brendan: Let’s use that to our advantage, Spinda, and use Teeter Dance! Spinda uses Teeter Dance, confusing Beautifly as she fires String Shot, causing it to shoot into the air. Beautifly gets covered in its own String Shot, the added weight causing it to descend to the ground. Janet’s score drops drastically. Brendan: Now, charge in for Dizzy Punch! Spinda stumbles for a moment, then regains itself, charging with Dizzy Punch. Janet: Struggle Bug! Beautifly glows with a red aura, as Spinda approaches. Beautifly releases Struggle Bug, blasting Spinda away, launching it into the sky. Misty: Come on, Spinda! Pull yourself together! Max: It’s no use! Those two always played around more than trained. Ian: I disagree. He’s got this. Max: What?! How?! Ian: It’s like I said. He doesn’t have to defeat Beautifly. Just outshine it. Janet: Beautifly, Hidden Power! Brendan: Ooh! I like that! I think it’s time for a little Flail! Beautifly fires Hidden Power, as Spinda falls straight towards it. Spinda Flails back and forth in the air, deflecting the Hidden Power, several orbs striking Beautifly, causing explosions. Spinda falls and lands on its feet, saluting. The timer beeps. Vivian: That’s it! Time’s up! And the winner, Everyone turns to look at the monitor, seeing Janet’s score being slightly lower than Brendan’s. Vivian: The winner is Brendan and his Spinda! Brendan: We did it! Whoo! Spinda: Spinda! Brendan runs over, Spinda jumping into his arms, the two spinning with delight. At the awards ceremony, Mr. Contesta gives Brendan a Red Ribbon, him marveling at it. Brendan: Ooh! Shiny! Mr. Contesta: Good show, young man. I hope to see more of you in the future. Brendan: Oh, you know I will! Afterwards, Brendan meets up with Ian, Max and Misty, looking nervous. Misty: That was amazing! That was such an awesome performance! Max: I have to say, I was worried for a bit. But, you are Dad’s kid! Battling has to be in your blood. Brendan: Yeah, thanks for that, kid. (He looks at Ian.) So? You going to force me home? Ian: I told your dad that I’d bring you home. However, he didn’t say when or what route to take. Brendan: (Face elated) You mean?! Ian: You’re coming with us. We’ll try to make your contests while I challenge the gyms, as I’m still intrigued on the concept. Brendan: Heh. Well, I’ll teach you everything you need to know! Ian: (Smirking) Welcome to the group. Brendan: (Shuddering) Uuh! That might be scarier than your regular face. Main Events * Brendan makes his debut, revealing he owns a Spinda. * Spinda's moves are Teeter Dance, Flail, Dizzy Punch and Psybeam. * Brendan wins his first contest. * Brendan joins the group. Characters * Brendan (main character) * Ian * Misty * Max * Janet * Chaz * Vivian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Beautifly (Janet's) * Venomoth (Chaz's) * Skitty * Duskull * Snorunt * Kecleon * Seviper Trivia * Brendan is based off Ruby from the Pokémon Adventures manga. * This episode introduces Pokémon Contests. * It's revealed that Brendan is a flirt and a ladies man. * Brendan having a Spinda is based off Norman giving him a Normal type Pokémon as his starter. * Ian paraphrases from G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra with the directions quote. "I said to return to base. However, I never said when or which route to take." * Kecleon was suggested for a contest by Rob. * Despite Brendan's name being in the title of this series, it took him 7 episodes to debut. * This is the first episode that Mudkip didn't appear in since its debut. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan